


Lost Somewhere And No One Can Tell

by TheBlackMagister



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Murder, MAJOR TEMPER TANTRUMS MAYNE, Memory Loss, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rebirth, Separation Anxiety, Sibling Rivalry, Temper Tantrums, kind of, to the extreme smh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahkmenrah throws a fit. The tablet reacts. Shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ahkmenrah's backed into a corner.

What feels like the entirety of the rest of the museum is against him. The other exhibits aren't trying to hurt him, though; they're trying to soothe him. He's obviously upset. His jaw is clenched and his body is tense, posed more offensively than defensively. The most striking thing is his eyes. They aren't the usual gentle green-gray; instead they're golden, burning coldly. Teddy's holding the tablet and it seems that's where most of Ahk's anger is directed.

"Give it to me," The Pharaoh's British voice is forceful, demanding, "Give me my tablet back."

"Ahkmenrah, we are trying to help." Teddy's genuine but it doesn't seem to be getting through to Ahk. In fact it only seems to irritate the Egyptian more.

"Help!" He scoffs. "Help?! I don't need help,  _Theodore_. I am fine. And I would be better with my tablet."

"There's something wrong-"

"I don't have time for this!" Ahk bristles, gritting his teeth. The urge to punch somebody makes his fingers itch, and he can't explain  _why_ he's so angry, he just is. He's tired. He doesn't want to keep repeating the same damn pattern - wake up every night only to have to return to his horrible, stuffy _coffin_ every morning. It's boring, it's tiring, and he just wants the cycle to end. "I will give you one more chance to peacefully give the tablet to me," He continues once he's inhaled deeply, calmed his racing heart. "But I will not ask again."

But he's already seen Teddy's internal decision. Force is going to be needed. Still; he extends his hand as if he's expecting to be handed it. It vibrates. It wants to come to him almost as bad as he wants it to come to him. Teddy's grip on it tightens, though; and it makes Ahk's fingers curl. Calm. He's got to be calm, the tablet's going to react if he isn't but he  _wants it_ , and he wants it now, and while he's long past throwing tantrums he kind of feels like he should now.

"Ahk, buddy-" Jedidiah's on the desk - okay. Whatever. He doesn't matter. Ahk gives him a flick to get him out of the way.

"The tablet. Now." Ahk's voice is soft, deadly, the calm before the storm. He steps forward. The crowd steps back. The power he has is clear here so why aren't they  _listening_ to him? Breathe. Calm. He can't hold it together much longer.

"Ahkmenrah-"

"Now!" He's shouting, storming up to Teddy, who passes it to Sacajawea, who passes it to Attila, who passes it to Dexter, enough,  _enough_ , "ENOUGH!"

The tablet reacts to his agitation. It yanks out of the hands of whoever was holding it, he doesn't care. He reaches for it, finally; and the moment it touches his fingertips he blacks out. _  
_

Naturally, Larry's only in time to see Ahkmenrah hit the floor, covered in blood. Oh God. He stumbles forward, pushes through the shocked crowd, to where Teddy and Sacajawea have picked the Pharaoh up and laid him on a bench. He can't tell where the blood is coming from but he knows that much on someone's face isn't good. He glances up at Teddy, "What happened?" and he wonders if he sounds as desperate as he feels. Teddy exhales.

"I don't know. Ahkmenrah has been acting strange for days now, you know, but it appears that tonight.."

"Is it - is it something with the tablet?"

"I can't tell. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it, but there may be something I overlooked."

"No, no, I trust you, man. But.. Ahk, dude.." He runs his thumb over the smears of blood. It's.. dry? He frowns. Ahk's breathing is shaky but at least it's still there. There's something weird going on here and Larry doesn't like it. Ahk's beginning to stir - is he? His face is scrunched up and he keeps shifting restlessly. Larry runs a hand through his hair; it's exposed, his crown sitting not far away. If he's sleeping, dreaming, whatever, he's distressed.

"Ahk?"

A shaky groan rises from the Egyptian. His eyelashes flutter; beneath them his eyes are green once more. He frowns, scans Larry's face. Larry shifts nervously. It would be less awkward if Ahk wasn't covered in blood but it's okay for now. The most disturbing thing is the confusion and distress on the Pharaoh's face. Larry's praying that the question he's expecting isn't the one Ahk's about to ask. No such luck; Ahk inhales, glances around. He's upset but for a different reason this time.

"Wh-" His voice is hoarse, his throat dry. He coughs. "Where - am I?"

Okay. Okay. It could be worse. He could be asking-

"Who are you?"

Larry's aware that he has to stay calm. If he gets upset then Ahk gets upset and he's just seen why that's a bad idea. He clears his throat, meeting the panicked green eyes of the Egyptian. 

"You're at the Museum of Natural History." He's trying to keep his voice steady and calm. If Ahk panics they're all screwed. Besides, he's sure nobody wants a 4,000 year old dead Pharaoh running around New York. They'd never get him back before dawn. Ahk swallows, glances at the other exhibits and then back at Larry, shying away towards the night guard. 

"The - the what? What is a.. 'museum'?"

Oh Christ. Every word just seems to make this worse and worse. Larry hesitates, frowning at the others. He needs to talk to Ahk in a situation where Ahk won't feel as anxious.

"We should talk. Alone," He adds, and the other exhibits scatter. He stands and offers a hand to Ahk. Ahk gets up without it, although he's shaky. Larry leads him into the hall. He glances around, wrapping his arms around himself. He looks nervous. It probably doesn't help that he's covered in blood. If he doesn't remember them, he might assume they'd hurt him, and Larry could understand how that might make him anxious. Not that explaining matters much; he's posing a question before Larry can say anything, anyway. 

"Why am I here? I do not believe Kahmunrah thinks so highly of me to need this many to keep me here."

For a moment Larry's taken aback. Kahmunrah - what does he have to do with this? And then it hits him. Not knowing his own friends, his home for several years - the pieces are beginning to fit together. Ahkmenrah must believe he's still in Egypt in some ancient time. 

"Look - Ahk - we're not in Egypt. This is New York. In the 21st century."

He can see Ahk is still bewildered. He hesitates and makes a split second decision. He has to show Ahk what he means. Ahk's attention has turned to the exhibits. Oh boy - this should be fun. 

"Hey, er.. Ahkmenrah-" Larry shifts as the brilliant green eyes focus on him once more. "I can show you."

"Show me?" Ahk repeats. Larry nods. It's risky but if it jogs Ahk's memory it'll be worth it. "I'm sorry," he's not, "but how do I trust you if you have not even told me your name?"

"Oh. Right. Larry - Larry Daley."

"Larry Daley." Ahk nods. "And what do you intend to show me, Larry Daley?"

Larry resists from saying 'the world'. Instead he shrugs and says, "The 21st century."

Ahk regards Larry for a moment. He seems calmer but there's still hesitancy in his eyes. Finally he swallows and nods mutely. Larry exhales and checks his watch. Twenty-til. They can take the elevator. He leads Ahk over to it, although the Pharaoh stalls a little before getting on. Inhale. Exhale. Larry smells nice. Ahk's fidgeting. Nervous.

The elevator dings. It's still ten-til sunrise. Ahk is even more bewildered, if possible, at the change of scenery. He wants to ask how but Larry is already moving briskly down the hall. He follows a little more slowly, glancing around. It's hard to wrap his head around. Faster, less walking stairs? That seems to be the case. He realizes Larry's waiting at the end of the hall and speeds up. The door opens to the outside; it's a cold smell, but it's tainted. He glances up. He can't see the stars; there's too much light. Instead all the light comes from the buildings they're overlooking. His throat tightens. He's confused and a little upset. 

"Do you remember?" Larry prompts and he starts. He - doesn't. He shakes his head and exhales, moving to the rail. There are carriages without camels in the darkness below. 

"I don't," He murmurs. "I apologize." 

Larry frowns. "Nothing?"

His brows knit together in thought but the last thing he remembers is the palace at home. He shakes his head again and, with pause, sits on the cold ground. "All I remember," He hesitates, "is Kahmunrah. He had a dagger, I think. Yes - a small one. It was very late, as it is now. He told me he was helping. I did not feel it when he stabbed me. I pass out and find myself.. here."

"Ahk," Larry sighs, sitting next to him. "You've been dead for more than 4,000 years. When the sun rises you'll either freeze until tomorrow night or you'll disintegrate in the sun."

"But.. would it not be preferable, to stop existing? Larry Daley, I do not belong here. This is.. this is not my world. I am but a newborn here."

"You can't. I mean.. it wouldn't be the same. Without you here." Larry pauses. Ahk glances up. Orange is creeping along the sky. Dawn's approaching and yet - despite Larry's warning - he isn't frightened. He's simply sad.  This is not the world he'd been hoping for as Pharaoh, before his death. It's odd, saying it. He feels pretty good for a dead guy. 

"Larry?" He murmurs. Larry's gaze moves over to him. "Will you stay? Just until... you know. I do not wish to be alone."

"Yeah. Sure I will."

Ahk leans against him, head on his shoulder. He's warm. Ahk sighs, eyes closing. It's nice. It's not a bad way to die, he figures. Again. 

The sun peeking over the building blinds Larry. He pauses for a moment. He's actually not sure if Ahk will disintegrate. Maybe, since the Pharaoh isn't wax, he'll just... decay. Oh lord. That would be terrible. Larry sighs. That seems to be the case; Ahk's weight isn't fading. He shifts, ready to pick up the Egyptian, but when he looks down Ahk's green-grey eyes are glancing back at him, looking nervous. 

"I'm still here," Ahk seems surprised to hear himself say it. 

"Yeah." Larry's panicking on the inside because fuck, he knows what it means now.

Ahk's real - Ahk's alive. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

ok yall q&a

anybody whos still tracking this story: should i continue where i left off in ch1 or should i rewrite it? ive improved a lot so im leaning towards rewriting but also this story already has so much going for it.............

msg me or comment here or whatever u want to do to get in contact w/me. idek if anyone's still paying attention to this but i guess well see


End file.
